


the feelings to one

by Anonymous



Series: adventures of the author into the dreamsmp mutilverse [5]
Category: Dream SMP -Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, why is this so hard to do
Genre: 869 words pog, Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Sleepy bois, Unrequited Love, dreamnotfound is implied, everyone expect for techno is implied, non-canon, sbi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sometimes, the love that one feels can never be returned.With the strange feeling of butterflies every time he was near him, it made him wonder of angels.Techno learns that first hand.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: adventures of the author into the dreamsmp mutilverse [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186979
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69
Collections: Anonymous





	the feelings to one

**Author's Note:**

> unrequited love and angst pog?

Techno was currently sitting on a hill, overlooking the largest crater in the SMP, feet dangling off the side of the cliff.

He was enjoying the sunset, the destruction, the work completed.

He was watching the sunset, eating some bread, resting a little before he travels home and he contently watches the sun set, mask off his face, on the ground.

He was pretty content with this.

He had visited Dream earlier, teasing him and laughing at him or with him about everything and nothing.

He knew how his heart had fluttered around the young god, how he had stared at his face, how he had laughed, smiled, grinned, frowned.

He saw his face and his heart had fluttered, felt like it was exploding, like the gods decided to let him have see this piece of work.

The freckles sprinkled across his face, the green eyes fading into hazel that once shone so brightly with the mischievousness now dim, a new light in his eyes, shining like the sun that was in him.

Techno could go on for hours ranting about every single detail of his face, scribble billions of words into a book to describe Dream and still have words to say. Going on for hours, days, weeks, months and even years to describe his love for Dream, everything that made him, how he made him experience love for the first time in his 21 years of living, how the man could make his day, how the man could make him feel things he never felt before. Dream was his Sun to his moon, his light to his dark, the life of his life, the universe to his world and more.

He could go on about Dream if he could. He would tell Dream how he felt about him, rejoice in his agreement and happiness, tackle him in a loving embrace, give him a flurry of kisses onto his face, make Dream feel so good, so happy, so loved, like a god he worshiped. He would tell the tales of his life and love for him, listening to Dream ramble on about things he wanted to do, wanted to see, wanted to experience.

He would bring Dream back to meet his brothers, Phil smiling at the man who caught the stone-hearted warriors heart, Wilbur thankful for Dream for making his twin feel love, feel cared for and Tommy, Tommy would laugh at Techno, tease him about being in love, warm up to Dream, laughing and talking with him.

Unfortunately, Life couldn't be said the same.

Dream was the same man who had also caused one of his younger brother's trauma, his paranoia even worse, his fear and panic attacks whenever anything reminded the young, bright boy (man) of the worse thing he experienced, the exile from his best friend, the lies he had been fed, the lack of trust towards others, the doubt and fear of others. 

The same man who indirectly caused his twin's spiral into insanity, the one who caused his twin musician's rant about exploding the project he had been working on really hard, the one which caused both his brothers to lose one life and two lives, his twin's and his younger brothers, respectively. The one who caused his twin to turn into a insanely happy and joyful ghost, a shell of his former self.

The same man who caused his other brother to feel so much grief, the one who caused his oldest brother to kill his twin, the one who had been grief-struck and blown up the country his twin had originally worked on, blown up, now gone for good. The shell of his original happy, carefree, careful and joyful brother who had been their pusedo father after their parents had went missing for 2 years, announced dead when Techno and Wilbur were 12, Tommy who was 9 and Phil who was 17 years old. 

If he were to show his broken family who the person who caught his heart was, they would think Techno was insane, being brainwashed, being manipulated into thinking so.

  
  
And other than that, Dream was already together with his best friend. The two had announced their relationship a month after they had started dating each other. The pair would share loving kisses, glances with love and care for the other, his other best friend teasing them and laughing with the happy couple. Even after Dream went to jail, George still loved him even though he and Sapnap had shown hatred and disdain towards him. He noticed the visits to the jail were timed carefully, during the time where no one would be awake to see him.

  
  
As happy as Techno wants to be, he knows none of his fantasies would ever come through. The love of his life was with someone else, his family torn apart by the very same person, the reason why the server was in chaos and paranoid of some others.

Maybe in another world, he would be happy with the love of his life, but this world is different.

But as Techno watched the moon rise and the sun set, he decided to accept the outcomes of this world, this life, this universe. 

**Author's Note:**

> mm angst


End file.
